


С глаз долой

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: «Я не могу продолжать дальше. Не могу одну неделю трахаться с тобой, а на следующей смотреть, как тебя подстрелят. Я просто не могу этого делать».





	С глаз долой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595908) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Миссия в Ханое обнаруживает проблему: Кью «слеп».

— Подожди минуту, — говорит Кью. — Что-то блокирует мою систему. 

— Что? — На том конце, у Бонда, внезапно вспыхивает перестрелка, затем он бормочет: — Сейчас я очень легкая мишень, Кью. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вытащил меня.

Пальцы Кью летают по клавишам. Странно иметь это окно в «мир» Бонда — крики, звук разбитого стекла, неясный грохот каждого выстрела — и не видеть, кто кричит, где разбито стекло и кто стреляет в Бонда.

Постепенно (вероломно) за эти несколько недель темный страх глубоко проник в мозг Кью. Даже при всех включенных и работающих камерах он все равно будет чувствовать себя слепым.

— Кью, вытащи меня, — снова говорит Бонд. Его голос спокоен, но напряжен.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кью. — Я сейчас... Ты в номере 254. 

— Да.

— Тебе нужно на противоположную сторону здания. Если доберешься до подоконника в гостиной, слева будет пожарная лестница, сможешь уйти. 

Так быть не должно. И поначалу не было. Когда-то все было просто, словно в шахматах, — идешь сюда, я открываю тебе эту дверь, идешь туда. Вуаля. Но теперь каждый раз, когда Кью пытается думать, возникает белый шум, и кажется, будто именно за ним гонятся в том отеле, и он ощущает, как сердце выскакивает из груди.

— Я не позволю тебе умереть, — говорит Кью и думает: «Не стоило произносить это вслух».

— Тихо, — говорит Бонд. Кью слышит пронзительный свист высоты. — Сейчас, пожалуйста, не отвлекайся. 

Двадцать четыре секунды спустя Кью снова в сети. Камера мерцает — раз, другой, — и монитор перед ним оживает. Появляется Бонд: крошечная балансирующая фигурка, ползущая по стене отеля как жук. Если Кью протянет руку, то сможет размазать самого дорого в Британии секретного агента одним пальцем.

Бонд справляется. Ну конечно же. Кью выдыхает раз, затем другой — он почти задыхается.

— Хорошо, я в коридоре, — сообщает Бонд. — Теперь можешь вернуться к лирике.

— Пакет должен быть в комнате через две двери слева от тебя, — говорит Кью.

— Надеюсь, ты уверен, — говорит Бонд.

Кью проверяет мониторы. Лучше бы Бонду не говорить подобного. 

— Вполне. 

— Тогда я вхожу. 

После этой кровавой бойни — придется несколько месяцев вылавливать тела из Хонгхи — Кью бронирует Бонду прямой рейс до Лондона, прибывающий на следующий день. Затем проверяет положение дел во вьетнамском посольстве. Делает несколько сканов. Идет в уборную, где его сухо рвет в раковину. Возвращается. Наносит последние штрихи на дизайн пистолета, над которым работал всю неделю.

И все это — один рабочий день.

***

Так вот во что это наконец превратилось.

Кью начал колебаться. Он осознавал это несколько долгих и напряженных последних месяцев: взлеты и падения стали все более очевидными.

Когда Бонд в Лондоне, все просто. Завтрак. Кофе. Работа. Обед. Обрывки телефонных звонков в перерыве на туалет или же Бонд в спортзале: с энтузиазмом постигает пределы, где обычный человек сказал бы «ладно, достаточно, пора остановиться». Кью возвращается домой во второй половине дня в состоянии заезженной пластинки. В нем звучит мелодия без слов. Его счастье неизбежно; это что-то уже заранее договоренное, предрешенное.

Но есть места, куда Кью не может попасть.

Мутная быстрая река в Гоа. Равнина в Узбекистане.

Вопреки распространенному мнению, Кью не всезнающ — он не может охватить весь земной шар. Всегда есть и будут слепые пятна. И места, где даже могучий Кью движется впотьмах.

Манипенни ставит кружку с чаем к нему на стол, словно трубку мира. 

— Он снова на задании?

Это видно всем. Даже Кью.

Когда Бонд исчезает, Кью превращается в _человека_.

***

— Это нужно прекратить, — говорит Кью.

Бонд опускает чайную ложку. От этого появляется аккуратный зазор у края чашки. Бонд все еще смотрит на газету, лежащую у него на коленях, но Кью знает — теперь он гордый обладатель полного внимания Бонда: непосредственного, обжигающего.

— Я не могу так больше, — говорит Кью.

Бонд перелистывает страницу.

— Я даже не знаю, что это, — говорит Кью. — Что это вообще такое? Подобного не было в описании работы. Я абсолютно уверен, что меня не должно волновать — за границами определенного начального уровня, — разнесло ли тебя на куски в далеких степях Сибири. 

— Не позволяй мне слышать этих твоих слов, — говорит Бонд.

— Ты — инвестиция, — говорит Кью. — И даже не моими деньгами. Я не должен привязываться. 

Бонд закрывает газету. Одним чистым, точным движением, и от этого Кью хочется прикоснуться к нему и одновременно сбежать.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. 

— Ну, хоть кто-то из нас должен это делать, — говорит Кью. — И раз уж не ты, значит, я. В долгосрочной перспективе — это провал. Бонд, я не такой, как ты. Я не могу по своему почину отделять одно от другого. Не могу одну неделю трахаться с тобой, а на следующей смотреть, как тебя подстрелят. Я не… — он расстроенно выдыхает. — Я просто не могу этого делать. 

— Ты не веришь, что я в состоянии не дать себя убить.

— Все не так просто, прекрати пытаться все упростить, — огрызается Кью.

Бонд спокойно смотрит на него. 

— Я могу позаботиться о себе.

— Это ничего не значит. Шальная пуля может все решить. Кусок шрапнели. Падение не с того здания. А как ты водишь машину! Не удивлюсь...

— Кью, — прерывает его Бонд.

— Думаю, мы должны остановиться, — говорит Кью. — Мы просто должны остановиться. 

Они сидят и смотрят друг на друга.

— Это ничего не решит, — в конце концов произносит Бонд.

— Раньше я был нормальным, — говорит Кью. — Мог работать и провести тебя через миссию, не покрываясь холодным потом. Мог вручить тебе билеты на самолет без желания разорвать их на кусочки и поджечь. Я абсолютно уверен в том, что сейчас происходит. И знаю — вот способ все исправить.

— Но ты сам сказал, что не можешь по своему почину отделить одно от другого. 

Кью пожимает плечами.

— С глаз долой — из сердца вон. Это сработает. 

Повисает пауза.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит Бонд. Кью смотрит, как взгляд голубых глаз становится жестким и холодным — так Джеймс Бонд встречает врагов. — Если именно этого ты хочешь. Я заберу вещи к обеду. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Кью и выдыхает. — Было бы здорово.

***

Манипенни отодвигает его компьютер в сторону и усаживается на стол, скрестив ноги под своей юбкой-карандашом.

Кью снимает наушники. 

— Рановато еще для...

— Куда он делся? — говорит Манипенни.

Кью увлеченно размешивает сахар в чае. И демонстративно и крайне медленно потягивает чай из чашки. Манипенни устроилась на парочке важных документов, и Кью пытается придумать способ вытащить их из-под нее, не отвечая на вопросы.

— Вчера вечером он просто встал и ушел, — Манипенни говорит тем самым «мне не до игр» тоном, который использует, обсуждая дела. — Надеюсь, ты не спровоцировал его на какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Вообще-то он и без провокаций отлично справляется, — замечает Кью.

Манипенни вздыхает. Выражение ее лица неожиданно смягчается.

— Что-то случилось?

— У меня стиральная машина сломалась. 

— Кью, — говорит Манипенни. Она раздражённо отставляет чашку к себе за спину. — Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в то, что меня не касается. Но мое дело — убедиться, что у М сегодня не будет сердечного приступа, потому что его лучший агент взял и пропал с радаров без предупреждения и каких-либо указаний на то, куда он делся или чем занимается.

— Думаю, ему просто понадобилось какое-то время побыть наедине с собой, — говорит Кью, явно ощущая неловкость. — Он обязательно вернется. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Кью не знает. И никогда не знал наверняка. Стоит только подумать, что он прижал Джеймса Бонда — и тот наконец такой, какой есть, — игра меняется.

— Ты сидишь на прототипе первого в истории взрывающегося конверта, — говорит Кью.

Манипенни выразительно смотрит на него.

***

Все в квартире Кью точно так же, как было до Бонда.

Здесь не пусто. Даже близко. Но отчего-то совсем нет ощущения _дома._

***

В первый раз — возможно, в марте, когда Кью все еще принадлежал самому себе, — он сидел в уличном кафе, аккуратно нарезая на кусочки омлет. День был очень дождливым. Автомобили, попадая колесами по лужам, расплескивали воду во все стороны. Лондонский глаз, казалось, почти утонул за горизонтом. А в омлете Кью с тоской обнаружил слишком много перца.

Бонд сел за его стол: неловко и как-то боком. 

Кью замер, не донеся кусочек омлета до рта. 

— Кью, — сказал Бонд. Он выглядел бледнее, чем обычно. — Боюсь, мне придется прервать твой обед. 

— Вы должны быть в Каире, — произнес Кью.

— Я все еще в Каире, — ответил Бонд. — Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Кью опустил вилку. Взял салфетку с колен и вытер пальцы, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. Бонд сидел странно, словно берег один бок. На его воротнике засохло пятно крови.

— Вы ранены, — сказал Кью, ощутив, как желудок сжался от страха.

— Отличная дедукция, — ответил Бонд.

Кью отвез его в свою квартиру, потому что это было единственное более-менее безопасное место, которое пришло ему на ум в этой неловкой ситуации. Он зажег свет и усадил Бонда в гостиной. Потом понял, насколько это была плохая идея, когда Бонд снял пиджак.

Они справились — Кью принес аптечку, а Бонд стиснул зубы и не проронил ни слова.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Бонд после.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Кью, ощущая странную формальность, и принялся вымывать кровь из-под ногтей.

Часть его шептала, хотя он и не слушал ее тогда:

«Ты мог это предотвратить».

***

Кто-то положил на стол газетную вырезку.

Из реки Янцзы выловили тело. Неизвестный — белый мужчина. Совершенно не о чем беспокоиться, — такое происходит каждый день, — но Кью встревожен. Это внезапное чувство слепоты. Ужасное.

Он прячет статью под несколькими большими и внушительно выглядящими файлами.

В тот день он случайно удаляет чертеж, над которым работал целый месяц.

Это неправильно. Так быть не должно. Кью — бестелесный голос, объективный зритель на периферии с картой и компасом; он не участвует. Кью держится на расстоянии. Взрыв гранаты — всего лишь шум на линии связи. Сошедший с рельсов поезд в Куала-Лумпуре не может быть важнее того, что Кью в очередной раз оставил свой зонтик дома, а на улице — гроза в самом разгаре.

Последний вздох агента его не касается. Пуля, пробившая чей-то череп, не ранит его.

— Думаю, тебе нужно взять отгул, — предлагает Манипенни, глядя на него.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Кью, потирая глаза рукой. — Просто немного устал. 

Правда в том, что в груди у Кью так же пусто, как и в день смерти его родителей.

***

Кью идет домой и видит там Джеймса Бонда — тот копается в корзине для грязного белья.

Кью роняет пакеты с продуктами на пол. Затем вспоминает, что в одном из них были яйца. 

— Дерьмо, ну что за срань, — говорит Кью. — Ты только что заставил меня... что ты делаешь? 

На вид Бонд не слишком потрепан. По крайней мере, по мнению Кью, он не выглядит так, будто только что выполз из реки. Бонд выглядит так же, как и всегда в стенах дома — немного неуместно. Нельзя не заметить, когда Бонд входит в комнату. Кажется, он забирает все тепло и кислород из воздуха.

— Я скучаю по Смиту и Вессону, — отвечает Бонд. — Ты случайно его не видел?

Кью таращится на него.

— Возможно, я оставил его прикрепленным к кухонному шкафу, — говорит Бонд.

— О, — произносит Кью.

Бонд кладет грязное полотенце обратно в корзину и закрывает ее. 

— Это был тонкий намек заставить тебя проверить шкаф, Кью, на случай, если ты не понял.

— О, — повторяет Кью.

Кью идет и открывает шкаф. Затем закрывает его. Что-то внутри него громко и смущенно требует его внимания. Сердце гулко бьется в ушах. Под раковиной плесень — всегда, всегда эта плесень, — и он немного рассеянно скребет ее ногтем.

Что Кью действительно хотелось бы прямо сейчас, так это иметь возможность дышать.

— Нашел, — наконец произносит Кью и выпрямляется. — Это один из моих, не так ли? Закодированный под твою биометрию?

Бонд кивает и протягивает руку. 

— Да, это он.

Кью помнит, как ладони Бонда обхватывали его бедра. Помнит напряженный, дикий шепот между ними в ту ночь: «Теперь ты тоже закодирован под меня. Ты мой».

— 007, — говорит Кью, затем осекается. — Нет. Не так. Джеймс.

Бонд ждет.

Кью вздыхает и протягивает пистолет. 

— Вот. Держи. Куда ты собирался? 

— Пока не знаю, — отвечает Бонд. — Надеюсь, куда-то, где меня не захотят пристрелить на месте.

— Джеймс, — повторяет Кью.

Пальцы Бонда ловят запястье Кью. Шок отчего-то пронизывает руку, бьет по нервам прямо в спинной мозг и практически душит его. Бессознательно он рвется вперед. Губы Бонда встречают его на полпути; он прижимает его к холодильнику — все эти ужасные магниты впиваются в спину Кью, — и Кью хватает Бонда за плечи и не может сдержать стон, когда Бонд кусает его губу.

— Это будет катастрофа, — шепчет Кью.

— Нет, — отвечает Бонд. — Нет, точно не будет.

***

Посреди ночи Кью тихо выскальзывает из кровати и одевается.

Он выходит на балкон. Обычно Кью избегает этого места как чумы. Много лет проектируя снайперские винтовки, он не горит желанием стать идеальной мишенью. Но вокруг тишина, и город напоминает мерцающую карту: мир, контролируемый Кью. Этот вибрирующий, темный, мимолетный мир, который он может создать или уничтожить одним нажатием клавиши.

Однажды Бонд сказал: «Разница между тобой и Сильвой, Кью, в том, что тебя еще никто не предал».

— Опять думаешь?

Кью отворачивается от вида перед собой. 

— Честно говоря, пытаюсь от тебя убежать. Ты все усложняешь. 

— С глаз долой — из сердца вон, — говорит Бонд. — Не помню, кто это сказал. Но вряд ли мои слова.

В голосе Бонда звучит нечто вроде улыбки. Кью хочется пнуть его.

Но еще ему хочется крепко поцеловать его.

— Я тоже не могу вспомнить, кто это сказал, — отвечает Кью. — Но, вероятно, этот человек тогда сморозил глупость. 

— Бояться — не глупо, — говорит Бонд.

— Да неужели?

— Нет, — Бонд подходит, встаёт рядом с ним и опирается локтями о перила балкона. — Но невозможно защитить всех, кого любишь. Я уже пытался. Но не выходит, — на шее Бонда заметен аккуратный след от укуса; Кью отводит от него взгляд. — В этом нет ничьей вины. Происходит то, что происходит.

На мгновение оба настороженно замирают. Луна маленькая и недоступная, просто кремовый кружок в небе. Светофор мигает красным, оранжевым и зеленым. Где-то переливается трелями птица.

— Будет легче, — наконец, произносит Бонд.

— Да, — отвечает Кью.

Город внизу спит.


End file.
